Enfrentandote a tus Miedos
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Severus le mostrará a Hermione su mundo y lo que realmente le satisface como ultima opcion para que ella no lo deje. Y que mejor que utilizando La Sala de los Menesteres.


_**Hola a todos aquí vengo con una nueva historia.**_

_**Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones de la historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Nota del Autor: **__Hola esta es una pequeña historia con la que participaré en este reto, recuerden que es rated M y la pareja es una que me encanta Severus x Hermione._

_**Advertencia:**__ Es una historia en donde se trata algo de sado masoquismo pero para mi punto de vista, comparado con otras historias es bastante leve. Espero que les agrade y gracias por su atención._

_Espero lo disfruten…_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Enfrentándote a tus Miedos**_

_**Pov. Severus.**_

Ya tenía todo planeado, solo debía esperar a que llegara el sábado.

Había salida a Hogsmeade, por lo que había escuchado ella no iría.

Estábamos en clase y ella estaba elaborando su poción junto con el cabeza hueca de Weasley. Y pensar que habían tenido una relación en sexto año me enfermaba.

El solo pensar que ese animal la haya besado me causaba un asco terrible.

Veía como él la miraba anhelante y ella lo ignoraba o simplemente no se daba cuenta.

Sonreí.

Ella era mi mujer, si no estaba conmigo, podía permitir que estuviese con cualquier otro menos con el tarado de Weasley.

-. En cinco minutos, quiero eso a lo que llaman poción- estaba hastiado.

Me quedé mirando a mi castaña, ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban tristes, su nariz roja y su rostro pálido. Se veía algo enferma.

Me degollé los sesos preguntándome que tenía.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa… no la había cuidado bien el tiempo que había estado conmigo.

_*********SSHGSS*********_

El sábado llegó y con el, mi oportunidad de mostrarle mi mundo.

Y que mejor lugar que La Sala de los Menesteres.

Esperé a que ella girara en el pasillo. ahí la desmayé.

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Me desperté al sentir un cosquilleo en mi espalda y vientre.

Quise detener el cosquilleo, pero algo me lo impedía.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, me vi esposada a unos postes, tanto de pies como de manos, totalmente expuesta.

Miré abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Nuevamente ese cosquilleo en mi espalda que me electrificaba.

Frente a mi habían varios recipientes, por lo que pude contar seis.

Y dos estaban vacios.

-. Esos que están vacios, son los artefactos que estoy utilizando- temblé al sentir la voz de Severus a mi espalda.

-. Qué estás haciendo?- mi voz salió temblorosa.

Gemí aunque no quise, al sentir el algo duro rozar mi entrepierna.

-. Solo quiero que sepas antes de dejarme, que es lo que en verdad me satisface.

Sentí algo frio y pegajoso, bajar por mi espalda.

Luego la lengua de Severus recorrer mi espalda, para lamer lo que sea que me esparció.

Gemí al sentir su lengua bajar por mi trasero.

Me sentía muy expuesta, mis piernas estaban bastante separadas.

Sentí sus dedos acariciarme lentamente la entrepierna, empecé a gemir y gritar de placer.

Sentí el contacto de unas cerdas en mi piel-. Calla- y siguió torturándome.

Una parte de mi quería escapar y la otra quería seguir disfrutando el placer que me otorgaba, era algo doloroso, pero igual o más placentero.

-. Creo que ya has visto demasiado…- todo se volvió oscuro.

-. No, Severus…- otro azote me dejó en silencio. Este fue en la parte baja de mi vientre.

-. Se buena niña y mantente en silencio- siguió lamiendo esa sustancia pegajosa; de olor muy dulce, era… miel.

Sentí sus labios en mis pechos, luego di un respingo al sentir algo frio y duro apretarme. Quise gritar, pero no quería otro azote.

Sentí el mismo procedimiento en mi otro pezón y esta vez el gemido escapó de mis labios y sentí como las cerdas volvían a mi piel, esta vez en el interior de mi muslo, muy cerca de mi sexo.

Volví a sentir sus dedos en mi intimidad y me mordí los labios para no gemir.

Esto era tan intenso…

Mis pechos estaban ultrasensibles.

Mi piel tambien. Su toque me excitaba y dolía.

Sentí como lo que tenía en los pezones, se apretaba con cada respiración que daba.

Quería gritar que parara, pero tambien quería que siguiera.

Sentí sus dedos en mi trasero.

Y luego uno ahí, en ese lugar en donde nunca antes había estado.

Lo sentí lamer esa zona, lubricándome hasta que coló, sus dedos poco a poco en mi interior.

Era molesto, pero se sentía oh tan bien.

Sus dedos fueron reemplazados por algo frio que al poco tiempo, empezó a vibrar.

-. Severus?- lo llamé.

Volví a sentir el azote en mi trasero.

-. Calla- sentí como introducía algo en mi vagina y creaba un bombeo, era como la simulación de su miembro. Este vibraba.

Quería llorar, pero de frustración, quería que me hiciera suya de una vez por todas.

La sensación era tan intensa y estaba tan excitada que en cualquier momento me correría.

Estaba por venirme, los gritos y gemidos no los pude retener mas y el detuvo ambos objetos que reconocí como vibradores.

Sentí los azotes en mi piel-. Te dije que guardaras silencio- los azotes pararon y pude respirar.

Las zonas eran estratégicas. Me azotaba en lugares que sabía que me producían placer.

Sentí su lengua en mi entrepierna, y me mordí la lengua con tal magnitud que probé el sabor a sangre.

Justo cuando iba a correrme paró.

-. Ahora te voy a follar de tal manera que no podrás caminar – y solo sentí como entro en mi cuerpo de una sola estocada y grité sin poder contenerme.

Me besó. Extrañaba sus brazos, sus labios, su forma de poseerme.

Entro y salió de mi cuerpo una y otra vez.

Estaba tan excitada y sabía que era más por las hormonas. Sus arremetidas eran rápidas y salvajes, pero a mí me encantaban.

Nos besábamos como desesperados y en un movimiento de sus caderas, exploté a su alrededor estrepitosamente gritando y gimiendo de placer, las sacudidas de mi cuerpo eran inevitables.

Era el orgasmo más alucinante y delicioso que había tenido en mi vida.

El siguió arremetiendo en mi cuerpo hasta que se dejó ir con un grito.

No sabía que estaba llorando, hasta el empezó a enjugar mis lagrimas. Me quitó las esposas y me llevó a la cama.

-. Te amo nena- nos besamos.

-. Perdóname- lo abracé y el a mi-. Te amo, yo debí probar…

-. Solo tenias miedo- el me besó y yo a él.

-. No me dejes nena, yo quiero estar contigo, formar una familia.

-. Y la vamos a tener- el sonrió-. Estoy embarazada Severus – el sonrió y me besó feliz.

-. Cuanto tiempo?

-. Dos meses- el me colocó sobre él y me besó con ansias.

-. Los amo.

-. Yo a ti- besé su mejilla y miré a mí alrededor. Era La Sala de los Menesteres-. Con que la Sala de los Menesteres eh?- el sonrió.

-. Era el único lugar con lo necesario.

-. Cuando podemos repetirlo? Me gusta como quedó- el sonrió arrogante.

-. Esta sala siempre estará para satisfacer nuestros deseos.

-. Y yo estaré para suplir los tuyos- y con eso nos besamos y celebramos que pronto seriamos padres.

_**Bueno muchas gracias a los que la han leído, espero que les guste, y quede en el reto. Para mí fue un honor escribir esta historia, en verdad me costó hacerlo, me medí todo lo que pude para poder narrar lo que quería y aun así bueno se me fue un poco.**_

_**Espero que les agrade la historia y estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad que me han dado, espero que les agrade.**_

_**Gracias de antemano por los reviews si es que me dejan, cosa que me encantaría.**_

_**Y nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks**_


End file.
